tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Egil North-Steel
' ''', A Stormcloak general, is a Nord and a member of one of the oldest houses in Skyrim. Personality Egil North-Steel was a relatively calm man, yet fiercely loyal to his friends and family. He despised the Thalmor with all his heart, and now in Sovngarde he still carries a grudge towards the Vampire who took his life and all their kind. Appearance Egil has golden hair, with a single lock hanging out of his armour's hood. He is quite large and carries his prized, vampire slaying blade, Morgenlys on his back. History Egil North-Steel, born in Markarth to the Nords Kjorn North-Steel and Anen North-Steel, his family was one of the last to leave Atmora and can track their lineage all they way back to before the 400 companions. and Ysgramor. Egil joined the Imperial army in 4E 197, he fought for a year in the army eventually becoming a Quaestor of the army, when he was pulled from the front lines to serve in Solitude's castle dour under General Tullius himself. He later deserted from the empire to join the Vigilants of Stendarr where he quickly made a name for himself among them, the next year he left the hall of the Vigilant in order to end the civil war due to having a bad feeling that something terrible would plague Skyrim in the coming years. He joined the Stormcloak army in 4E 199, and fought many skirmishes across Skyrim before being assigned to Hjornskar Head-Smasher at Whiterun, and later to Ulfric Stormcloak. He was tasked with bringing Ulfric's axe to Balgruuf, an axe which he returned to Ulfric Stormcloak. Egil later joined the Siege on Whiterun and together with Ralof and Galmar they defeated the Imperial army at Whiterun and took the city. Before being reassigned to the front lines and Galmar Stone-fist, he defeated Legate Skulnar and the Imperial army at Falkreath, before being assigned to the Reach, he arrived in time to rescure his comrades who were attacked by a powerful Thalmor Vampire, and chased her away. Ralof took the wounded Galmar back to windhelm, Egil took part in the Siege at Markarth but ultimately lost his life in battle against the same Vampire although the Vampire was not the one to deal the final blow as he was bombarded by a catapult and crushed by a rock. Like any honourable Nord, Egil was sent to Sovngarde upon death, lucky enough to arrive while Alduin was in Skyrim, he reached the Hall of Valour and defeated Tsun in open battle, being granted access to the Hall of Valour. When Alyssa Lariat arrived in Sovngarde, he was the only one to question her competence. However he watched the battle with Tsun and acknowledged her power when Alduin was felled. Legacy Egil North-Steel had no children of his own, but due to his strong reputation in Markarth, the citizenry formed ties with the Stormcloaks. His sword, Morgenlys was retrieved after Markarth was liberated by the Stormcloaks and returned to his Family, it was given to his sister, Ellina North-Steel. It is what remains of her brother. Battles *Siege on Whiterun **Egil North-Steel, Ralof of Riverwood and Galmar Stone-Fist vs. Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, Irileth and Hrongar. *Siege on Falkreath **Egil North-Steel vs. Legate Skulnar *Egil North-Steel, Ralof of Riverwood and Galmar Stone-Fist vs. Shomane Trellun *Siege on Markarth **Egil North-Steel vs. Shomane Trellun, Rematch *Egil North-Steel vs. Tsun Category:Persistence Canon Category:Stormcloaks Category:Nords Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Males